It's Complicated Really!
by bookXworm080
Summary: Sasuke is a cocky, arrogant, proudy brat! He thinks he's all high and mighty...which I seriously disagree with. He always manages to get onto my nerves and pisses me off. But I can't help falling in love with him. SasukeXOC ItachiXOC MODERN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my very first fanfic...-_-...This story was irritating the crap outta me...so i posted it...**

**Read n Review!**

"Wake up! Oi Izumi!" I was woken up by a cruel voice on a lovely Saturday morning.

So, let me introduce myself. I'm Izumi Mitsuba. A thirteen year old teenager living in Konoha. I go to Konoha High School with my sister Saya who is sixteen. One more thing, Saya's real name is Saori. But she doesn't like it. Don't ask me why. She gets irritated when I call her that.  
"Whoa! I'm awake!" I yelled as the cruel person started shaking me. It turned out to be Saya.

"Hey women! There's a time to wake a person." I sat up rubbing my eyes. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry!" She said. Yeah right! First waking up a person rudely and saying sorry. "Guess who's coming over for dinner." Saya tucked a strand of her white hai behind her ear. Now why is her hair white you might ask. Well, I don't know. She was born like that.

"No! Don't tell me. Them again! Mom and Dad are nuts I tell ya!" I was practically shrieking.  
"Izumi! Don't have a go on mom and dad. We went to Itachi's house last weekend right? So mom decided to call them." Typical Saya. She's one of the family people. Speak trash about her how much ever you want. But once you go on her family or friends, you are history.

"Jeez! Fine, I get it. Now, the reason for waking me up so early in the morning?" I got out of my bed and stretchedmy legs and arms.

"Oh! Naruto called up telling me to remind you that you had planned to go to the mall. At around 10:00 a.m" Saya said. Wait a sec..Mall..Naruto.."Holy crap! What time is it?"I cursed.

Saya checked her watch and said " 15 minutes to 11."and smirked "Good luck" while walking out of the room. Without wasting a moment I ran to the washroom grabbing my hoodie and dark blue faded jeans on my way from the cupboard. I brushed my teeth, had a quick shower , dressed and ran downstairs.

"Morning people." I greeted my mom who was in the kitchen who replyed "This is not the time to wake up Iya!" Okay. Don't laugh but Iya is my nickname. Jokes over. Stop laughing.  
Dad was in the living room. "Morning dad!" I kissed him on the cheek."Hey sleeping beauty. Didn't you wait for your prince to kiss you awake?" He joked." dad! Very funny. Bye! I gotta go and meet Naruto at the mall. He's probably mad at me. See ya!''

I ran out of my house and to the garage where I had kept my bike. I felt my jeans pocket to make sure I had my wallet and cellphone."All set!'' I pedaled out to the road. Now just coz i have a bicycle dosen't mean it's a girly one.I was a proud owner of Hercules Roadeo A-100.  
I cycled my way to the mall and saw a blondie standing outside the building.

"Oi! Naruto!"I waved as I stopped my bike and got off it.

Naruto sure looked furious. "Izumi Mitsuba!''He yelled "You had me waiting for an hour. Have you ever been punctual?"  
I threw my hands in the air in surrender when my bike fell right on Naruto's foot."Oh crap! Sorry Naruto." I picked up the bike and led it to the parking lot when I heard someone snicker "Little Miss. Clumsy."

I swear I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today ''Sasuke?"I turned around after I parked it. Raven haired-Heart throb of teen girls(execpt me. I think he's to conceited)-cocky-not much of a talker-and tomato lover Sasuke Uchiha. Also my childhood best friend. ''Hey Iya'' He grinned at me.

"Yo Sas-gay!" I teased him."Why are you here?"

"Same goes for you. I didn't know who Naruto was waiting for until you showed up."He looked at Naruto" Why are we here exactly?"

Naruto grinned as he supported his head with his palms. ''Just to hang out y'know."

That's it?  
"You called me at 11:00 just to hang out at the mall? Just the three of us?'' I asked him. "Hey! We haven't been meeting each other since the summer break you know. Don't blame a cute little blonde with cute blue eyes just wanting to spend time with his friends." Naruto pouted.

"Cute?"Sasuke sweatdropped.

" Fine!'' I snapped " My breakfast is on you. I had to come here empty stomach you know."I pointed at Naruto accusingly.

"Oh no! Didn't see that coming"He gave a shocked ."Izumi! You eat a lot! I'll be bankrupt trying to pay the bill." He whined.  
''You're always bankrupt Naruto." Sasuke told him " Let's go to Ichiraku's. It's cheap there. And Naruto will be able to pay for me as well.'' He smirked.

"So the mall plan is cancelled?'' I asked.

''No! We'll come in the evening with Neji and the other's.''Sasuke answered.

''Fine by me'' I said when it struck me "Aren't you and your folks coming pver for dinner?"

"I'll be coming to your home directly after our meetup in the mall. Is that okay?'' Perfect Sasuke. Has a solution for everything.

"Now! Next stop Ichiraku's!" I said enthusiatically . I only had a "Hn." From Sasuke and a huge whine from Naruto.

I took my bike from the parking lot and started walking to Ichiraku's with Naruto and Sasuke. "So..How's life treating you guys? Good I hope." I said.

"Nope. Not good for me. I'm tired of being alone.I want the love of my life with me." Naruto said.

"What about Hinata Hyuuga?" I recommended.

"I don't know" He scratched his head. " She's always acting weird whenever I'm around"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at me. We both, infact , the whole school knew that Hinata liked Naruto. But Naruto was clueless.

"God knows if he gave you brains or not" I mumbled.''So what about you Sasu-chan?''I looked at Sasuke who warned me in a low voice which only I could hear ''Don't call me that! At least not infront of people.''

''I'm sorry what was that?'' Naruto asked.  
I could see the Ichiraku building from here.

"Hurry up! Move those rear ends of yours!'' My stomach growled "Argh!'' I clutched my stomach. Naruto and Sasuke started laughing. "You're hungry all right.'' Sasuke said trying to hold back his laughter.

''Let's go in!'' I put my fist up in the air as we neared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yello!Chapter 2 is up! **

**So...the next three or four chapters will be crappy...I'm having writers block for chapter 5... :(...**

**Anyways...Read n Review!**

Ichiraku's! It's the best place to hang out with your friends.

I, Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards Ichiraku's, with my bicycle. Suddenly, out of nowhere I just had to see a certain redhead right in front of Ichiraku's. " Um..guys turn around right now. Please" I begged.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you were starving."

"Yeah. But I lost my appetite. Look." I pointed at the red head. "Red alert. It's Ami-Chan!" I threw my hood over my head. So, Ami was pretty. And cocky. But that doesn't mean that you become the diva of the place and act as if you rule over it. That was the problem with Ami.

"Naruto. I agree with Izumi." Sasuke said. "Let's turn back. If she sees me I'm dead."

"I hate saying this but- "I hesitated ''- But I agree with Sasuke." Because if she sees _me _with _Sasuke_ she'll rip me into pieces and dump me in a gutter.

Naruto looked at me. He probably understood how I felt. "Yay!" He jumped up. "I'm saved people. I've saved from Izumi the Glutton!" I practically slapped my forehead. Sasuke punched him on the head really hard. "Shut up Naruto" He hissed. " She'll see us"

"~Sasuke~"

Too late!

Ami was literally on Sasuke. She had hung onto his arm. "~Hey handsome~!" She cooed "~haven't seen you since months~" I snorted. It's been _only_ a month since summer break started. She turned to me (still hanging on to Sasuke's arm) "And who are you?" Now that's rude. Asking your own enemy who he/she was. Then I remembered. I had my hood on.

"Who me? I'm just a friend of Sasuke." I made my voice as manly as I could. And there was nothing to worry about my figure. Don't ask why.

"Oh!" She said. "Any friend of Sasuke is a friend of mine too" She gave me a sick smile which made me shiver.

"Oh yeah? And what about _Izumi, me _or _Lee_ or the others? "Naruto screamed. Ami rolled her eyes and said "I don't work well with _grubs_, you know." Bitch. Her friend circle is much worse than grubs. I actually growled at this point. She looked at me and said "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong here." I hissed at her "First, Naruto and the others are much better than _your_friends. Second , _you're_ the grub here. Seeing as though you are a desperado!"

Her mouth was wide open. Then she recognized me "It's you _twerp_. I knew it. Following Sasuke everywhere is just your specialty!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto was enraged. My blood was boiling.

"I don't know why Sasuke hangs out with you anyways. You're just filth you know. People like _you two_-" she pointed at me and Naruto"- are an insult to Konoha High!"

Sasuke suddenly shook off Ami violently. "That's enough!" He said "You've said too much Ami! Izumi and Naruto are _my_ friends, So, they hang out with me. I'd rather die than stay with people like _you_!"

Ami was shocked. Really really shocked. She stared at Sasuke as if he had grown extra pairs of limbs. "B-but- ''

"Let's go guys." Sasuke walked away to Ichiraku's. I and Naruto started following him . "C'ya later Ami." Naruto smirked and waved at her. I quietly parked my bike outside the building. The three of us entered and sat near the counter where Ichiraku's was cleaning.

"Good morning kids!" He greeted us. "Naruto, didn't you come here for breakfast today?" Naruto whined again "These two are taking revenge on me coz I brought them out of their houses for no reason. So, now I have to buy them breakfast." He covered his mouth so that only Sasuke and Ichiraku could hear " Izumi eats a lot so I don't think I will be able to pay the whole amount today"

That irked me. The next thing I did was hit Naruto hard on his head. "Owwwwww!" He rubbed the wound.

"So, what would you guys eat?"

"Ummm…pancakes?" I said.

"Forget it Izumi!" Sasuke said. " you'll start throwing up everywhere because you can't eat the whole thing."

"She can." Naruto said. "remember she ate the whole bowl of ramen which even _I _couldn't finish."

"She can't eat pancakes" Sasuke smirked. " She can't digest them all at once" Both of them started laughing. " Shut up guys! I'll go with ramen Ichiraku." I said.

"Oh no! You've got competition Naruto." Sasuke said between his laughter. "Her stomach is black hole. She'll empty the diner's stock."

"You bet Sasuke." Naruto replied. Ichiraku was quietly watching us. C'mon make _some_ witty remark as you always do, I thought. "I think you guys are right" Ichiraku smiled " Izumi does eat a lot. I wonder how she stays skinny."At this , the three of them burst into hysterical laughter.

"Traitor!" I yelled pointing at him. Then, turning to Sasuke and Naruto I said " What about you guys huh? Naruto, you can eat thirty bowls of ramen and still have space left for twenty more. As for you Sasuke, keep talking about my eating habits and I swear I'll stuff your mouth with sweets." Both of them stopped laughing.

"Who's hungry?" Sasuke tried to keep a straight face. "I am." Naruto nodded saying " All this food talk has made me hungry too. I'm game."

Before placing their order, I think I heard both of them sighing "Women are a pain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello again people!this is the crappy chapter 1...I forgot to give the disclaimer in the last two chapters...so I invited...*drumroll* Itachiiiiiiiii!**

***poof* Itachi:** What am I doing here?

**Me:** Oh hey! You got here sooner than I thought! ***thoughts*** Must...resist...the urge..to hug him..***thought**

**Itachi (Sharingan's):** Who are you? What do you want?

**Me (puts on sunglasses, immune to Sharingan): **That ain't gonna work on me! You're here to give the disclaimer.

**Itachi:** Can I leave after I give the disclaimer?

**Me:*sniff* *sniff*** O-okay..

**Itachi: **She doesn't own Naruto...nor does she own me..thank god..We belong to Masashi Kishimoto. ***turns to me*** I'm going.

**Me: *grins evilly* **You can't leave until I say so. ***evil laugh*** You are my prisoner.

**Itachi:** Shit!

* * *

"Even though he was my best friend, I never thought I'd ever fall for him. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. I could feel his hot breath –" At this point I slammed the book shut.

I had finished my and Sasuke were still eating. I had found a novel on the counter which belonged to Ichiraku's daughter. "What is this crap?" I stood up and questioned.

"I dunno." Ichiraku simply said. "This belongs to Kaede. She loves it. Must've read it a thousand times."

My jaw dropped. "C'mon! Look at it. Have you read the summary?" I showed the back cover to him. " 'Ren Yuki falls for her best friend Setsu, but Setsu doesn't have any feelings towards her and thinks that she is just his best friend. Is he right? Can a guy and a girl be just friends? Or is there anything special?' Jesus man!" I flung myself back on the chair.

"What's your opinion Izumi?" He asked. Naruto had stopped eating and was focusing towards our conversation. Sasuke was quiet but I knew he was listening too.

"My opinion?" I looked up as if everything I wanted to say was carved on the ceiling. "hmm…well…ofcourse a guy and a girl can be best friends. Like I have Naruto and Sasuke."I smiled, well Sasuke particularly. 'Coz Naruto doesn't know me _that_ well. "Also like Saya and Itachi."

"So…you don't think it's not important for a guy and girl who're best friends to end up dating and eventually getting married?" Naruto smirked.

I snorted and looked at him "Nope. Not important. I don't wanna end up living with you Naruto. It would be a nightmare."

"Or Sasuke?" Where did that come from?

"Nah…not Sasuke either."

A moment passed in silence. Sasuke had finally finished his ramen and said "Alright Naruto , cough up. You gotta pay."

Naruto was ready with an excuse. "You know what guys? I don't have my wallet. Guess you have to pay." Not smart enough pal!

I reached out for the back pocket on my jeans and pulled out his wallet as I recited how I got it "Oh this? Don't worry Naruto, I saw you dropping your wallet outside the bush after I had parked my bicycle. "

Colour drained from his face. "Damn you, skater-girl." He cursed and paid Teuchi.

I stood up and walked to the exit, peeping outside. No sign of Ami. I sighed in relief & turned back to the others and started walking towards them, "Say Teuchi-San…. What was Ami doing here?"

Teuchi looked at me "Well, Matsumoto-chan was hanging out with some guy. Apparently the guy & she had a fight. Matsumoto-chan stomped off outside after the fight."

"Aha!" I snapped my fingers. "That guy has to be Rai! They both broke up! Wait till the school press hears it. I have to tell this to Takako."

Takako Suzuki was my friend, a close one. She was the chief editor of our school's newspaper.

"C'mon Izumi. They both broke up." Sasuke started. "Have some sympathy."

"Look who's talking!" I turned to him. "Do you remember what she did to _us_? To _me_?"

Ami Matsumoto had almost destroyed my seventh grade by telling the editors of the paper that I was dating Sasuke. It was the worst school year I ever had. Each and every fan girl started to stalk me to death. They tried to put me into trouble every time they had a chance. I don't even remember how I got out of it. It was all thanks to Itachi and Saya.

"Jeez…I thought that you never took revenge on people." Sasuke said. Yeah. But I wouldn't miss a chance to torture Ami.

"Why are you taking Ami's side?" I asked out of curiosity. He blinked at me and started to look around for an answer. "I'm waiting you know."

"Okay okay…you win…do whatever you want!" He snapped.

"Someone's touchy." I said examining my nails.

"Stop it guys!"Naruto said in an annoyed voice. "Thanks for the ramen Teuchi. See you at lunch!"He grabbed us both by our collars and dragged us out.

"Lemme goooooo…"I struggled.

"Naruto, you loser. Let go of me. _Right_. _Now_."Sasuke hissed.

Naruto flung us in front of him like we were school bags. "Can you two ever stop fighting?"

"NO!" Sasuke and I yelled in unison and glared at each other.

"Izumi, go get your bicycle. We're going to the mall."

"What? No way!" I said. "We have an assignment that we need to complete by the end of the summer vacation."

"That's a month away Izzy!"Naruto whined. Izzy?

"Izzy?" Sasuke looked at him. "That's cute."

I scowled at him and walked off to the parking lot to take my bike. Seriously, what is with Sasuke? First, he fights with Ami just because she insults me and Naruto. Now, he's defending Ami. What an idiot, I thought as I took my bike.

I went back to both of them. The three of us started walking towards the mall through the market road. It was pretty crowded as it was a Saturday…but still...it was the fastest way to the mall.

I started looking around to pass the time. Someone very familiar caught my eye. Sleek white hair. Wrinkled, yet a very youthful face. Walking like a proud woman of a noble family. _Oh shit_!

"I-I….think I should...um.. go home."I turned around.

"What's up?"Sasuke looked at me. "You looking as if you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost." I said in a terrified voice. "it's my _Grandma_! She'll kill me if she sees me roaming around like _this_!"

My grandmother was a terror. She hated the way I walked, my wardrobe, my circle of friends, my hairstyle, my deodorant. Practically, she hated everything about me. She thinks that it's a disgrace for me being a girl.

This was really bad! I had to run home. Now.

* * *

**Yay!I know it was lame...but still..I swear I'll make it up to you people...but please bear with me. for this once...**

**Itachi:** Let me go now.

**Me: **Nope!

**Itachi: **Read and review...please...I hope she lets me go if you do that.

**Me:** You heard him! Whoever review's, I'll give Itachi to them. ***thoughts* **Like that's ever gonna happen ***Thoughts***


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaand I'm back with Weasel-kun! Sorry for the delay..this one's the last one which is crappy...and guess who I have with me!**

**Itachi: I do not like the sound of it.**

**Tobi *poof Tobi is a g*looks around*Tobi wonders what Tobi is doing here. **

**Me: TOBIIIIIII! *glomps on him* You're hereeeee! You will do the disclaimer today!**

**Tobi: Will Tobi be a good boy if he did the disclaimer?**

**Itachi: No!**

**Me *smacks him on the head:Be nice. *to Tobi* You're always a good boy. *grins***

**Itachi *murderous look***

**Tobi: Isha-chan does not own any of the characters except for Izumi-chan, Saya-chan and a few other people! Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: There! Everyone..read on..meanwhile the three of us will have fun. As in an un-perverted way.**

* * *

The thought of grandma made me shiver. Tremble with fear more like. I pedaled like hell on my Hercules.

In five minutes I was at my house. Without caring to pull the brakes, I jumped off and ran inside. As I barged into the living room, I heard my bike crash onto a wall. Oh well, I'll take a look at that later.

"MOM! DAD! SAYA! ANYONE!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

Dad came running from the basement. Mom came out of the kitchen carrying a ladle. Saya almost fell down from the stairs while she was running.

"Wha-? Izumi? What the hell happened?" Saya asked while tossing her hair back.

"You better have a damn good reason for screaming on top of your lungs." Dad crossed his arms.

"It's….it's grandma!" I was huffing like hell.

"OH NO! I gotta get Itachi out of my room. He was copying my notes. I always tell him to speed up. Shit! If grandma sees him, I'm dead." Saya ran back to her room.

"I have to get her room ready. Mother should have informed me that she was coming. Now I have to clean up our room."Dad disappeared into one of the rooms.

"I'll have to finish cooking before helping your father." Mom turned around and stopped. "Iya honey, please do something about your hair. And your outfit."

"Yeah. On it!" I gave her a two-fingered salute and ran up the stairs to my room. My room was right opposite to that of Saya's. I slammed open the door, kicked off my converse and started to find my hairbrush.

"C'mon, c'mon…where is it?" I grumbled to myself. It wasn't on the study table. It wasn't in any of the shelves. Not on or under the bed. Where the hell was the damn brush?

I walked out to Saya's room and peeped inside. I found Itachi scribbling the notes at top speed and Saya trying (note: trying) to clean her room.

"Hey Itachi!" I greeted. "Saya, can I borrow your comb?"

"Hey!" He smiled at me and went back to his scribbling.

"Sure!" Saya closed her closet. "It's on the table." She pointed. I grabbed it and started combing my hair backwards.

"Uh… I guess I'm done." Itachi scanned his notes. Suddenly, he looked at me and yelled, "Holy crap! Look at her hair!"

Saya, who was searching for her stuff under the bed, lifted her head fast, banging it to the under surface of the bed (I have no clue what it is called). "Yikes! That hurt!" she said.

I was startled and turned to look at Itachi. "What?"

He pointed at me, "Your hair…"

I checked my reflection in the mirror, "That bad?"

"It's revealing your face!"

"So…..? That doesn't make any sense." I looked at him.

"Sorry." He smiled. "My bad."

I had totally forgot about Saya. She slowly got up, rubbing her head and mumbled, "Owwww!"

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Yep." And looked at me. "You look like an idiot, you know."

I sighed. "Yeah…but what can I do? I was born like this." And shrugged.

"I think she's pretty." Itachi interrupted.

Saya snorted in reply. "You're blind, Uchiha!"

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"You wish!" she snarled back at him. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Oh nooooo…"I whined.

"Izumi, go change. If grandma sees you like this, she's gonna rip you into pieces." Saya motioned Itachi to follow her.

I watched them leave and finally after brushing my hair left for my room. I grabbed some clothes which were presentable for grandma, quickly changed and headed downstairs to the living room.

I slowly peeked into the room.

There she stood .A woman in her sixties. Her sleek, white hair made into a bun. Sharp, cold, grey eyes. Wore a grayish cardigan. That's _grandma_ alight.

She was speaking to Saya and Itachi, with her back to me. Dad seriously couldn't believe that she was standing in _our_ living room. Mom's eye was twitching.

"Saya!" Grandma started. "Pray, tell me what this man _here_-"She looked at Itachi,-was doing in _your_ room?"

Saya's ears went red. "Well, ma'am, you see-". Itachi began but was stopped by grandma who said, "I expect an answer from _you,_ Saya! Not anyone _else._" She gave her an icy look which made me tremble.

"He came to copy some notes that he missed, Oba-sama." She answered boldly. Grandma narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I believe it is your summer vacation going on." She never misses a point, that grandmother of mine.

"Summer classes for tenth-graders." Saya replied, simply.

"Very well. If that's your case." Grandma clearly did not like Itachi being with Saya. She doesn't trust the teenagers of this generation. "Where is that _sister _of yours?"

"Hi…uhh…grandma?" I stammered. She turned to face me. I could see Saya shivering with rage.

"_Izumi_! So good to see you." grandma sounded like _'you disgust me.'_ She examined me. I hated that. Instead of asking how I was or stuff like that, she would always scan what I was wearing. "You look….presentable."

"Really? How did you imagine me?" I almost sneered. Under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh…nothing.." I looked at dad for help. He nodded and addressed grandma, "Mother..you could've picked you up from the station."

Grandma looked at dad with the same icy stare, "Is there always a need for me to inform you when I am arriving? Be careful, Mamoru, I might come for a surprise _visit_ anytime."

Ha! You might substitute _visit_ with _inspection_. But the next thing she said almost gave me a heart failure

"_I'll be staying here for a week."_

* * *

**So...It's ain't that bad...But...it ain't that good either...**

**Itachi *sharpening his kunai behind my back and muttering Gotta escape...Gotta escape...**

**Me: Are you gonna kill me?**

**Itachi *hides the weapon Me? Kill? Naah...Killing is so yesterday. I'm gonna torture and then kill you!**

**Me *pokerface*:...*digests what he just said*...*eyes widen*...*suddenly yells* Oh Em Jay! Itachi Uchiha is gonna torture me! Whoopieee! I always dreamt of that day. Did you hear that Tobi?**

**Tobi *sticks his head out of the fridge with candy in his hand Did you say something Isha-chan?**

**Me *drools Ain't he cute! Please review or PM me and you could take Itachi!**

**Itachi *Shocked Say what?**

**Me*grins Nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyyyy evryone! I'm so so so sorry for the late update...there's a BIG problem with the laptop...the H doesn't work ...not to forget the ****G**...so..i have to copy paste both of em...and my backspace also doesn't work...So it took a LOT of time to write this...not actually this..but the other chapters...

**Itachi*rummaging through the fridge*  
**

**Me *not paying attention to him* : Guess who i have with me for the disclaimer!**

**Tobi*jumps up and down*: W****ho?W****h**o? Tobi wants to know!

******Me: Drum-roll please...Kisame and Deidara!**

******Kisame and Deidara *poof* : W****h**at t**h**e..!

******Tobi: Kisame-san! Deidara-senpai! *jumps on Deidara* *Deidara fails to push Tobi off him*  
**

******Me: ****H**ey sharky!

******Kisame *****g**lares at me* : You talking to me, brat?

******Me: Naww..I was talkin****g** to your mot**h**er...*receives even more deat**h** t**h**reats* Well du-u**h** I was talking to you. Listen or I will turn you into s**h**ark fin soup. Just ******g**ive a disclaimer for me. Please.  


******Kisame *gulps*: Yes...m-ma'am!The girl doesn't own whatever she's typing.**

******Me *turns to Deidara who's still busy trying to push Tobi off him* : Dei-chaaan! Do the claimer please!**

******Deidara: Get Tobi off me!  
**

******Me:Tobi-kun. Get off Dei-chan please.  
**

******Tobi:Yes, Isha-chan! *he gets off*  
**

******Deidara *rubbing his pitiful back* :The kid owns her own characters or whatever.  
**

******Me *claps* :Thanks! Tobi-kun, you can go back to whatever you were doing to Dei-chan!  
**

******Deidara: SAY WHHHAT? *falls down as Tobi tackles him* Help! Gettof me Tobi!  
**

******Me: Kisame, do whatever you want. But please stay away from the pantry. People! Please read on. Where's Itachi? Wasn't he near the fridge?  
**

* * *

"I don't want to liiiive!" I whined. "Someone please kill me. Now!"

I was in Saya's room with her. She sat crossed legged on her bed while I was pacing up and down, making her listen to my complains.

"I can't believe that grandma's staying here for a week." I practically threw up my hands in the air. "I have to do something about my room. And my clothes. And my – Saya, are you listening to me?"

She looked at me as if I had waked her up from deep sleep. "Uhh…." She mumbled. "I guess, you were talking about suicide and your room." I mentally face-palmed myself at this.

"Forget it, Ira." Yup. I called Saya Ira, as I loved that nickname and as she called me Iya.

Being in my room was dangerous as grandma's room was right under it. You get my point? I _do not _to stay anywhere near that lady. She gives me the creeps.

Saya had started reading a book called '_Don Quixote_'. I sighed at the choice of her book and walked to the window, sitting on the sill. Saya's room faced the backyard of our house. So, naturally, I expected my eyes to see dad's vegetable garden and his prized Cosmos and Daisies. But no!

I had to see Naruto climbing over the fence and tip-toeing his way to my backdoor.

"Holy mother of-" I cursed and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to the back door. I almost slammed the door into Naruto's face, making him jump back in shock.

He was about to scream at me when I covered his (big) mouth with my hand. Almost choking/strangling him. "What the friggin' hell are you doing here, Naruto?" I hissed at him. In a low voice of course. He started struggling. "Oh…sorry about that." I apologized and let go of him.

"Damn you, Mitsuba."He said, taking very deep breathes. "What was that for? I only came to ask you if you were coming to the mall or not." He gave his wide-eyed questioning look.

"I wish I could, but _my grandma's here_."I whispered the last three words.

"Whhhhhhhhhat?" Naruto gasped, elongating the 'h' part. "No wonder you almost strangled the crap outta me. So, I guess all Sasuke has to do is miss you at the mall." He (O_O) giggled.

"Shut the heck up, Blondie!" I snapped at him.

"I guess I'll have to get going now. Tell Sasuke that your Gran's home. He might need that piece of info. C'ya later, Izzy!" Naruto turned around and ran off. Did he just say Sasuke? What does he have to do with grandma being at home? I think as I walked back inside. I just came into the view of the stairs that I froze. Guess who was standing there?

"Grandma…uhhh.."I stuttered as I failed to look her in the eye. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Please tell your _friends_ to enter the house through the front door. Not from the back door like thieves. If they fail to understand, then I'll see to it that he…or she is not able to set his foot in this house." She said, it in a (in my opinion) wicked voice.

Caught the word 'his'? She definitely doesn't want me to have Naruto in my friends circle. Damn it!

"Y-yes."

"Very well." She gave me a last icy look, turned back and walked to her room. After she was out of sight, I let out an audible sigh in relief. "Jeeez…that woman will be the end of me." And ascended the stairs and walked to my room. I extended my hand to the door knob just as a crashing noise came from the room.

"Who's the-oh! It's you." I slammed the door open to see Sasuke on the floor, near the window. Next to him a dustbin, this probably fell down spilling its contents.

"What are you doing here, Duck-butt?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Damn you!" He hissed in reply. "Who keeps a dustbin near a window?" and sat on my bed as I let go of him.

"Uhh…I kept it probably because my study table is right next to it. Not my fault if your eye-sight sucks."I replied in a-matter-of-fact tone. I leaned against the window, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I…uh…came here to…" He began, "Icameheretoapologize."

I blinked at him, "I beg your pardon."

He scowled at me, "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Tell me something new. You're always acting like a jerk." _I'm forgetting something_. I thought.

"Yeah right! And you act like a bi- OW!" He leaned back his hands on the bed for support, and something pricked his finger. "Dumbass! What's a compass doing on your bed?" He yelled pulling out the pointy instrument.

"So that's where the compass is!" I replied ignoring Sasuke's wound. "I had gotten bored of doing my homework and was roaming around with it. I must've left it on the bed before going to Saya's room as gran-"Then it struck me. "Sasuke. Go. Out. Now." I turned to him.

"C'mon." he replied as he bit his finger. "I came all the way to apologize to you and you try to kick me out of the house? What kind of a friend are you?"

"No,loo-"

"Izumi! Do you have someone in your room?" Grandma's voice rung like a bell.

Sasuke gave me a horrified look, "Amaya-san?" I nodded in reply. "So you were telling the truth after all."

I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

"Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo?" I panicked.

The sound was closer.

"Sasuke! Under the bed. Now!" I ordered him and he immediately dived under it. I bent down and began pushing his foot which was showing.

"Stop it, Idiot." He hissed. "There's no space. Your god dang footb-" at this I dropped a pillow on his feet.

The door flew open, revealing Grandma.

"Izumi, what are you doing?" She demanded. I stood up straight.

"Nothing…just..uh..Searching for my shoes." I stuttered and looked at the sneakers I was wearing. "Umm…the other pair."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I was…was…talking. On…the…on my cell phone." Yeesh…stop stammering!

"Do you know," She had that threatening look, "that whenever you lie, your left ear _twitches_."

"Huh?" I gave her a blank look. Has she been reading "Princess Diaries" or something? She turned into that Lia or Mia's grandmother. Not that I've read it. My pink-haired friend (sort of), Sakura Haruno, kept on talking and talking about it.

"You're left ear twitches, my dear." Grandma repeated.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I challenged her. She just smirked in reply.

"Fine then. Let's just check." She looked towards the bed. " Who is under your bed?" She has to have ESP! Unless it is just dumb luck.

"No one…there's no one under the bed."

Okay.

So maybe, just maybe, my ear moved. A bit.

Grandma sighed, "Sasuke-kun, please come out. I know you are there underneath the bed."

He quietly crawled out and stood next to me. "Good afternoon, Amaya-san." He bowed lightly and looked at her, "How did you know I was here?"

"It is very simple indeed. I had smelt your deodorant when I was outside Izumi's room."

"Wow…what a strong sense of smell…" I muttered.

"But Sasuke-kun,why did you hide from me?" She ignored my comment.

"We-ll….I thought you wouldn't want me in Izumi's room." He scratched the back of his ear.

At this grandma smiled, "Oh dear, there is no need of doing that. I trust you completely." And she turned to me. Great. I'm gonna get it now. "He is a very civilized young man, therefore, I have faith in him. He is not dirty minded like _some people_ I know." Hell. Only God and I know how perverted he is. "I'll leave you two here." She turned to walk out of the room. "Izumi, do not attempt to pull any _stunt_ on him while you two are alone." With the last warning, she left.

Sasuke burst out laughing, "You'll…attempt to…pull a stunt…Oh damn…I can't stop laughing!"

"Shut up, Sasuke. It's not funny." I threatened him only to make him laugh even harder. I grabbed his collar and shook him.

"What the-",he stopped laughing , "Lemme go, dweeb!"

So I made a mistake by not letting him go. He pulled both of my cheeks. That hurt like hell. For revenge, I let go of his collar and pulled his ears and hissed, "Let me go."

"No way." My cheeks started to hurt, "you first."

"Fine. On the count of three, one…two…three…" both of us let go.

My cheeks were tomato red. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

Sasuke ignored the last comment made by me and fell back onto my bed.

.

.

.

.

"Have you heard about a student exchange programme planned for the junior high?" He broke the silence and watched me sit on my study table.

"A student exchange…for us?" I blinked at him.

"Not only us, the ninth graders also had that programme."

"Lame-o!" I snorted.

"What's the time?" He looked up at the wall clock, "Crap! Its 2:00pm…I gotta go." He got up and walked to the window.

"Sasuke. Do not exit from the window. Please."

He turned and smirked, "Oh yes, I will."

I got down from the table as he climbed the sill, "Sasuke, grandma will kill us." I grabbed his collar, again.

"Nope. I'll go from here." He forcefully pulled me with him.

There was a tug-of-war. He pulled me. I pulled him. He turned back to cuss at me when I pulled him by mistake (I made to many stupid mistakes today). And he fell on top of me. And I fell on the bed.

And, his lips crashed onto mine.

* * *

**Me: Haaa...I did not like the ending...**

**Itachi: Who told *hic* you to writ*hic*e that *hic* as an *hic* ending?  
**

**Kisame: What's he doing here? Why didn't you tell me he was here? Why is he drunk?  
**

**Deidara: How ironic. The Uchiha's drunk. *starts laug********h**ing hysterically*  


**Tobi: Itachi-san really has a unique way of walking. *trys to copy but ends up falling*  
**

**Me: Itachi...what did you drink?  
**

**Itachi: Canned *hic* joosh *hic*  
**

**Me: I'm sorry. What?  
**

**Itac****h**i: ***h**ic* I said ***h**ic* joos**h** ***h**ic* woman.  


**Kisame: I t********h**ink ******h**e said "juice". Ri**g****h**t?  


******Me: Itachi...s****h**ow me t**h**e can, would you?

******Itac****h**i ***h**olds up a can of vodka* (yes, we ******g**et vodka in cans)  


******Me: For t************h**e love of ******g**od! **H**ow many cans did you drink?  


******Itac********h**i *******h**olds up t******h**ree fin******g**ers* Five *******************h**ic* *looks at Kisame* O******************h********************h********************h********************h********************h**...W******************h**at a biiiiiii******g** fiiiiis**********************************************h**...can we make ***********************************************h**ic* sus**********************************************h**i out of *******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************h**ic* **********************************************h**im?  


**************************Me : *lookin************************************g** at t**************************************************************************h**e readers* W**************************************************************************h**y don't you **************************************************************g**uys review or messa**************************************************************g**e me...stay tuned..Meanwhile I take care of Itac**************************************************************************h**i...  


**************************Itac****************************************************************************h**i: Suuuuus**************************************************************************h****************************************************************************h****************************************************************************h**iiiiii!  


**************************Kisame: Kyaaaaa! ****H**elp! **H**elp! No! Keep t******************************************************************************************************h**at kunai to yourself! Don't touch my precious skin.  



	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I'm sorry for the long wait, I was on a vacation. A long one actually, so I couldn't use my imagination. I want to thank the ppl who wrote the reviews and those who messaged me. Thanks a lot!**_

_**Isha**_

**Kisame: I wonder what happened to the girl... She just left a note here.**

**Deidara: Good riddance, un. My god! She tried to dye my hair and put sparkly pink clips on it, un. **

**Tobi : Tobi thinks that it was fun!**

**Itachi: ...**

**Deidara: What's wrong with the Uchiha, un?**

**Kisame : Apparently, the girl tapped him while he was drunk and shared the video with her friends. I saw that. *snigger* It was hilarious. He was singing 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' if I remember correctly. *laughs***

**Deidara : Seriously, un? I have to see it. *fist in the air* Let's raid her computer!**

**Tobi: Tobi will come too! *jumps***

**Itachi: *sharingans* Bitches.**

* * *

Saya barged into the room at that very moment, "Hey Izumi! Lunch's re- Oh my god! I'm so sorry." And she slammed the door shut.

I pushed Sasuke away. I was cursing away in my mind. We looked at each other.

.

.

And I yelled at the top of my voice, "What the freakin' hell were you thinking?" Sasuke ignored my yells and ran to the bathroom. I heard the rush of water. After ten minutes, Sasuke came out.

"My turn." I hissed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my mouth twice. And then gargled. I walked out of the bathroom glaring daggers at Sasuke. Saya peeked in.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"How much did you see?" I turned to her.

She rubbed the back of her head as she entered and grinned at the two of us, "Pretty much everything." Super canary shit!

"It's not what y-you think…a-alright?" I stammered, "it was just an accident…he f-fell on top of me while he was p-pulling me." I laughed nervously.

"_I_ was pulling you? You were pulling me!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"Yeah yeah!" I snapped, "But it was _YOUR_ freakin' fault, _YOU_ fell on top of me, _YOU_ tried to pull a stunt on me!"

"You think I'd pull a stunt on you? Have you seen your face? I'd rather kiss _Naruto_!"

I burst out laughing at this, sarcastically, mind you. "You already kissed him, you bumbling dolt."

"Why you little-" He tried to grab me but Saya stopped him.

"Whoa, you two!" She pushed Sasuke back, "You're fighting like married couple."

"Oh forget it!" Sasuke and I yelled in unison.

Saya just laughed and put up her hands in a mock-surrender-ish kind of way, "Okay, okay." And walked to the door. Before leaving she said, "Didn't oba-sama tell you not to pull a stunt on him, Iya?" then she closed the door.

* * *

Saya's POV

After closing the door behind me, I started laughing hysterically. I seriously couldn't stop myself. Laughing still, I walked downstairs to the dining room. Dad was seated next to oba-sama and mom was sitting on the opposite side.

"She's coming. Sasuke is with her. They got into a huge fight. " I laughed again.

Mom just sighed. I sat down next to her. "How is your summer classes going on, Ira?"

"Quite well. Although I'm having problems in Economics, it is good. "

"Economics?" Dad stared at me, "That is the easiest subject ever. I always topped the class during the tests and exams-"

"After Fugaku-kun, that is." Oba-sama cut in. "These two always studied together. But, as you know, Fugaku was more productive and successful in his career. "

"Mo-om!" dad whined like a teenage girl complaining about her sibling.

"Mo-mota!" Grandma copied him.

Momota. Dad. That was his name. I once had asked him when I heard gramps calling him using that name "Why do you have such a….um…weird name, dad? I thought your name was Akira." He had stiffened up when he heard that. But he wouldn't answer, so, naturally I repeated. The reply I got was a grumble, "Go ask your Ba-chan." Followed by some colorful words. That was long back anyways. He had his name changed when he was a twelfth grader to Akira. Yeesh! That was his grandfather's name.

Back to the present.

"You always compare me with Fuku!" Dad whined again.

Fuku, I thought, again, was apparently Fugaku-san's nickname that dad, mom and Mikoto-san came up with a long time ago. It's funny though. They had known each other since they were, like, ten. Hence, they had made-up nicknames for each other.

Momota- Momo

Natsumi (my mom) – Natsu

Fugaku – Fuku

Mikoto- Koko

I admit. They were stupid_. Are_ stupid. Crappy.

"That is because he was much, much more responsible than you were ever. You'd only study a day before your exams. Even Natsumi was much better than you were." Oba-sama shot at him.

Mom smiled and tucked a strand of her silver hair behind her ear.

Izumi must've told you that I had white hair. The first thing she said to describe me. Well, she wasn't just wrong. She was very much wrong. I, too like my Oka-san, had silver hair. Just like my uncle, Kakashi Hatake. Yeah, that perverted, never-on-time guy was my uncle, my mom's younger brother. He teaches us High School students Math. He is kinda strict, he never likes students who come late to class (Amazing, right?), but, he is a sweet person.

My thoughts came to an end when Izumi and Sasuke walked down to the dining room. Izumi had an annoyed look. The male had an emotionless face. No wonder he is Itachi's brother. They must've had a big fight. Hehe, this is gonna be fun.

"Hey you guys." I said, in a cheerful voice, "You're late for lunch. What were you two doing?" I smirked.

Izumi didn't reply. She just pulled the chair and sat beside mom.

"I better get going. Mom's gonna get angry if I'm late." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, honey, you can have lunch with us." Mom offered. He shook his head.

"Thank you, Natsumi-san. But, I have to. I'll be seeing you in the evening anyways. For dinner." He smiled (fake-o!).

"You don't have to come, you know." Izumi grumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but, there is no way I'm missing your mom's cooking" He replied.

"Don't talk to me." She hissed.

"You started it."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Duck-butt."

"Dumbass."

"SPONGE-BOB BOXERS!"

"Shut up!"

"You too."

"FINE."

"FINE."

For me, it was like a tennis rally. To think that an accidental kiss caused this.

I LOVE THIS!

Sasuke walked to the door without looking back.

"Bye -*snigger*- Sasuke" I waved, knowing that he wouldn't respond.

"Hn." And the door was slammed shut.

Except for my silent fits of laughter, no one said a word as we started eating.

It was the usual curry rice.

"So," dad started, looking at Izumi who was busy playing with her food, "care to explain what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Suuure." I sniggered again.

I earned a well-aimed kick from my dear little sister.

"That hurt, imouto." I gave a fake hurt look.

She scowled at me and started eating.

The rest of time was spent in silence. No one said a word. Everyone just quietly ate, stood up, took their dishes and dumped them in the sink. The first one was Izumi. One moment she was sitting, eating her food, and then poof. She walked out of the kitchen and straight to her room, ignoring mom's "It's your turn to do the dishes."

Sheesh. I sighed, walking towards my room.

I've got a shit load of summer classes homework and revision. Too much. Too much.

I threw open my door and fell back on my bed, thinking, "What am I going to start with." When my cell phone rang playing the familiar "Written In The Stars". I took out the cell phone from my shorts' pocket to look at the caller ID.

It was Deidara. One of my friends from school. I haven't seen him since eighth grade. He's isn't in Konoha right now. He went to Kita High as an exchange student. A prestigious school which only accepts brainiacs like Konan. Konan's another one of my friends.

"Hello?"

"Hi, un." A cheerful voice answered.

"Hey, blondie. What's up?"

"Hey hey. No calling me blondie, un."

"But you are one." I chuckled.

"And you?" He shot back, "white-haired witch!"

"I'll tell Itachi that you called me a 'White-haired-witch'!" I teased him.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, un. Don't tell him." Ha. That did it.

I laughed at this. He always panicked whenever I threatened him using Itachi's name.

"So, any special reason for you to call?"

"Well, du-uh. Kita High is having a Student Exchange Programme, un. Just minus the 'Exchange'. They won't be sending any students back, un. Only the super genius students are welcome."

"And?"

"Uh…the students from Konoha Junior High were also listed in the arrival's list, next year's ninth graders."

I nearly fell trying not to laugh. "You think Izumi's gonna apply for it?"

"Yeah, un."

I laughed harder at this. "You can't be serious, Dei. Iya's dumb in History. And Chemistry. A bit in Biology. She can't make it."

"How do you think I made it, un?" That…was a tough one. I immediately stopped laughing.

"C'mon. Anyways, only two people can come from each school. There is no way in hell that Izumi'll get selected out of a thousand students. I mean, Sasuke's also gonna give his name when he hears it. And…you know the rest."

"Yeah, un. The rest of the fangirls follow his almighty footsteps. No wonder Itachi didn't sign up for it."

There was a catch for getting selected for the Programme. You have to study two years there. That's the worst possible thing I could ever imagine. You can't even meet your family during those two years. Horrible. I know.

"As I was saying-" "Oye! Brat. Hurry up. We've to run two rounds of the football field. Get your butt moving." A very familiar (and annoyed) voice yelled.

"Say hi to Sasori for me, will ya." I giggled.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Before I could say anything, Deidara screamed, "Yo! Sasoriiii! Saya's on the line, un. She wants to talk!"

I heard some grumbling, some curses and then Sasori's voice.

"What?" He snapped. Ohhhh…someone's moody.

"Hi."

"That's it? That's what you wanted to talk? Just to say hi? I run half way back to get the phone from the brat and all you have to say is hi?"

Heeeyy! I haven't seen him for a year. Blame me for wanting to talk to him.

"Umm…PMSing much?"

"It's almost three in the afternoon, the sun is blazing at its full heat, and we're running around the god damn football field because of the fucking moron! He messed with a teacher and dragged me into it! It's fucking irritating." He half yelled. Jeez, Deidara knows about the red head's temper but still drags him into his business.

It's better if I don't talk to him. So I just said, "O-okay, I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."

The only reply I got was a click.

I sighed and settled on my study table to write the assignment on Oscar Wilde and his work in Literature. Summer classes, I tell you.

* * *

Izumi's POV 

That's it.

I'm gonna sit in my room and act like an emo all day.

I'm not gonna go to the mall.

Nope.

I'll sit and sulk.

Weep and moan.

Okay, that's too much. I'm sounding like a woman who's lost her husband. Let's erase the weep and moan part. That's too dramatic.

I know what you guys are thinking.

Just a kiss is making me act like that.

Well, let me get this straight.

All this kissing and other romantic crap isn't my stuff. I tend to gag, puke and vomit whenever I see couples making out and all.

I wanted to stay a lip-virgin my WHOLE life. Yup. I wanted to be single. No marriage. No kids. Well, I may adopt one or two.

Yeah. I know. I'm kinda retarded.

But THIS!

Gaah! So frustrating. Knowing Saya, she'd probably texted all her friends about it.

Wait.

Why am I making such a big deal out of it?

It wasn't just Sasuke's fault.

It was my mistake as well. If only I hadn't pulled him. Sigh.

For now, I'll just go downstairs. Dad must be taking his official Saturday afternoon nap. Mom… I don't know. Ba-chan… I don't know. Saya…who the heck cares?

I mentally scowled and got back from my world of…uh…thoughts to the reality. I found myself sitting on my bed with my back against the wall and my knees pulled up to my chest. I sighed again and got off the bed.

I walked out the room and headed towards the staircase.

"I'll just watch T.V for now." I grumbled to myself while walking down.

As soon as I entered the living room, I threw myself on the couch.

"Holy Mother of God!" I yelled and jumped up. Something had attacked my butt. I looked at the sofa and saw that I had sat on the remote.

I cursed and picked the device up, throwing myself on the couch again.

Click. I saw the face of Charlie Sheen when I switched the T.V on. Ooooh! Two And A Half Men!

Maybe this day won't be that bad.

I made myself comfortable and propped up my feet on a small table.

The said actor was about to make some smart-ass comment when grandma walked in. I quickly changed the channel to _National Geography_.

"What are you watching, Izumi?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Um…nothing…just the nature…" I replied.

We sat there in silence looking at random twigs and trees.

That's how I spent my time with my grandma. Sitting in silence.

I wish gramps had come instead of her.

"What happened between you and Sasuke-kun?"

That question hit me like a rock.

I turned to look at her, "Pardon?"

She repeated the question. I couldn't come up with any excuse. So, I decided to tell her the truth.

"We accidently kissed…"

I waited. She didn't say anything. Except that she smiled. A real smile. Ah, she has a beautiful smile. Just like Saya.

"So, that explains the drama you displayed during lunch," she chuckled, "It's no big deal, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart_. My grandmother, who I thought to be a 'Dragon Lady', called me sweetheart!

"Yeah…I know….But it is to me. I never expected to kiss him. Of all people. Gaah. I feel like puking whenever I think about it." I made a fake vomit noise.

"I advise you to forget about it. Haven't you watched _Lion King_?"

"Yup!" I replied cheerfully, "But only a couple hundred times. Saya doesn't let me watch it. Says it's for kids. Hmph." I pouted at this.

Grandma laughed again and said , "Do you remember that the baboon teaches the lion to forget the things which happened in the past and move on?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, "Rafiki and Simba." Then I smiled and changed the subject , "Wait, why did you pay us a sudden visit?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face, "Let's just say…I got into a wee little fight with your gramps." She pulled up her legs and sat Indian style. "Sometimes I think that we were never meant to be together. That he wasn't the right person."

I gasped, "What! No way, grandma! You are perfect for each other. People keep on fighting. Mom and dad fight but they always make up."

"I always had a feeling that Momota and Natsumi were perfect for each other. The way they were during their teenage. Your father and she used to strangle each other's throats. My goodness! I still remember when she almost broke his nose when they were in tenth. I was so sure that your mother would end up with Fugaku-kun." She paused, "And that Momota with _Mioko Shinobu_."

Mioko Shinobu? I thought she was gonna say Mikoto-san's name.

"Who's the Mioko woman?" I blinked.

She sighed, "She was your dad's girlfriend. Left or broke up when they graduated. Or I think something happened during their study trip. I don't quite remember."

"Well," I got up, "I'll go ask dad about her then."

"No!" She snapped as if it were the end of the world.

"Why not?" I asked, curiously.

"Mioko's name should not be mentioned in front of him. He'll go into depression. Please, don't." She had a pained expression. I couldn't bear to see that. I agreed immediately.

"Are you going to the mall today?" She asked after a while.

I sat down again. This was my first time that I had spent such a long time with my grandma.

"Naah. Don't feel like. Besides, mom's gonna send me shopping again. The dinner tonight with the Uchihas." I said, lamely.

"Well then, I'll come with you."

Say whaaat?

"Huh?"

"I haven't been around Konoha for a while. I'll come along with you."

* * *

"Rice?"

"Check"

"Meat?"

"Check."

"Oil?"

"Yup!"

"Fish?"

"Uh-huh."

"Vinegar?"

I peeked inside the bags that I was carrying, "What does it look like again?"

Grandma sighed, "Goodness, Izumi. How many times have I told you? A medium sized bottle which has a red cap and has been labeled 'Watanabe's Vinegars'."

Grandma and I were shopping for groceries. I eventually turned down Naruto's offer about the mall. We left home at about six in the evening. Wait. Was it six or five? Anyways, it took us two hours to get the shopping done. _Most _the shopping done. The Shopping Street was overflowing with people. It was hard for us to even breathe.

"Yeah…vinegar's here. Safe and sound. Is it all done?" I tightened my grip on the bags as some balding dude pushed me while walking past. "Oi! Watch it, old man!" I yelled after him.

It was, obviously, of no use. It was waaay too noisy.

"Hmm…" grandma was still checking the list, "Veggies are left." She looked up at me, "Is your mother cooking for an army?"

"Oh what? Nah, Itachi and …whoa…Sasuke have a big appetite…" I struggled with the baggage. There were so many stuff to hold. The people were moving here and there. Some sonovabitch pushed me.

"Kyaa!" I fell back.

"Izumi!" Grandma gave a startled yell and lunged forward to catch me but couldn't and froze on the spot.

I closed my eyes tight, waiting to fall hard on my butt and be trampled by the oncoming wave of humans, when I felt someone grab me.

"Oye, you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked back at my savior. My '_savior_ 'was a male.

"Yep, thank you." Hmm…not anyone I know. Blond hair, greenish eyes. Not to forget that he wears specs. Must be about my age. Definitely not someone I know. But, the girl behind him was someone I knew.

"Ino?" I enquired as the guy let go of me.

The blonde girl smiled at me, "Hey, What's up? Klutzy much?"

Grandma, standing next to me unfroze and grabbed the bags from my hands, "You nearly made my heart stop, Izumi. What would've happened if you fell and the crowd ran over you? Dear me!"

To grandma, I said, "Jeez, nothing happened right. Don't worry so much." And then to Ino I said , "The crowd, dude. Blame the crowd. Friggin' pushed me."

Ino laughed.

She was a friend from school. Sasuke's H-UGE fangirl! And she was Sakura's rival.

My '_savior_' addressed Ino, "C'mon Ino, Uncle Inoichi's waiting."

Grandma suddenly butt in, "Oh, Thank you so much for saving her! I can't thank you enough."

The guy looked embarrassed, " No, no, it was nothing at all. Really."

"Let's get going. Bye Izumi, see ya!" Ino grabbed the blonde boy and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, that was weird. Her, vanishing like that." I shrugged.

"Do you know the boy, Izumi? He was quite something. Why don't you try to hook up with him?" Grandma asked.

"Sheesh baa-chan…I don't know him. Never saw him here. And I'm not interested in him. Let's go buy the vegetables." I walked up the street.

"Atleast find out his name!" Grandma trailed behind.

* * *

"Baa-chan, pass me the water jug please."

"Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks!"

Dinner time was already here. Can you believe we had started eating at ten? Mom's such a slow cook. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting opposite to me with their mom in between. Grandma at one end of the table with Dad, Saya and me on the left. Mom was next to Sasuke. This left Fugaku-san on the other end of the table.

Everyone had a "The-hell?" look. They were all starting at us as if we were aliens from Mars. I think no one ever spoke to grandma like I did. Oh, I feel so superior. Even Fugaku-san was gawking at us.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" I asked, looking around.

"I agree," Baa-chan said, "It is delicious, the food."

Dad was the first one to snap out and dug in. Everyone followed. Except for (dun-dun-dun! That's supposed to be a drum-roll) Saya!

She gave me a funny look, "What's wrong with you?"

I swallowed the bite I had taken from the fish and said, "Is something supposed to be wrong with me?"

She spared a look at baa-chan and whispered, "What did you do to oba-sama?"

I shook my head, "I didn't do anything except cast an Imperious Charm on her."

"Izumi, honey, don't talk while eating."

"Whatever you say, grandma."

I took the chance to glance at the others. Itachi and Fugaku-san were eating silently. Dad just spoke in between to Fugaku-san about some company crap. Mom and Mikoto-san were chit-chatting away. They involved baa-chan with them. Saya…well…she too, ate in silence.

Sasuke was just stuffing his mouth with the food. Literally. I snickered at this, "Appetite much?"

He looked up, chewed, swallowed and spoke, "Mind your own business, idiot."

I snorted and announced, "Well, as he advised me to mind my own business, I think I'll go upstairs now."

"Finish your food, Izumi." Mom said.

"Lost my appetite, Ma. The way duck-butt eats." I smirked at duck-butt who just glared back.

* * *

**Deidara: Oh my god! *laughs hysterically* That was AWESOME, un!**

**Tobi: Tobi liked the part in which Isha-chan knocked Deidara-sempai out with a punch. *giggles***

**Deidara : *glares at Tobi* : That wasn't funny, un. She almost broke my nose.**

**Kisame : I think we should get out of the girl's room before she - **

**Me : *enters* What the heck are YOU guys doing here?**

**The three : *look at each other* RUN (UN)! *run out of my room***

**Me: Oi! Come back! *to readers* I hope you got my note. I'll try to upload faster. Keyword: try. Please read and review! *runs out* Come back here! What thr heck did you do with my computer?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello my dear readers! *waves* I'm really sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for a competition. A quiz show, to be exact. For unexplainable reasons there will be not Dei-chan, Kisame, *shivers* T-Tobi and Itachi-kun.**

***whispers to the audience* I always knew that Tobi had to be either Madara or Obito. Then, I had crossed out Madara 'coz he was already dead. OMG! I was screaming at my friend that it had to be Obito, but he wouldn't listen.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

This is the worst way to start a school day after holidays. Seriously.

First, I wake up fifteen minutes late. Fif-teen. Then, I brush my teeth with mosquito repellent cream instead of my usual mint toothpaste and crash down to the floor while taking a quick shower. As I run down the stairs to the kitchen, I find Saya and Dad gone. Mom told me that I had broken my bicycle and that she had to take me to school. Which we were late by twenty minutes, by the way. With Mom wearing her shoes, I tried to make breakfast for myself and ended up burning the bread. Great. Just great.

And then, Mom dropped me near the school gate when I realized that I forgot all my homework. But, by the time I entered the building I was half an hour late. I, also, got scolded by Sarutobi-san, the principal of both, Middle and Senior High school. Ha! My Dad yells at me better than Jii-chan does.

I left the office and ran to my class room. Which, much to my distress, happened to be Math. Argh!

"Sir, may I come in?"

The teacher, an oooold balding dude with a horrible eye-sight and the worst memory ever, looked at me. Thank god he hadn't started the class.

"Yes, Ms. Mitsubishi."

"It's…uh…Mitsuba sir. What you are referring to is a car company." I automatically corrected him.

"Oh dear, would you just come in? I have a class to start." He snapped at me.

_And lives to end? _I thought as I walked in and slid next to Naruto, who was sitting all alone in a three –seater.

"You missed the assembly, y'know." He whispered to me.

"Thank you for the 411, Captain-Obvious." I stated, clearly annoyed and tried to pay attention to what the bald dude was teaching.

We were doing 'Congruency of Triangles'. Yeesh! I had done that when I was in sixth grade. Dad had forced me into learning it. That still didn't change anything and I still suck in Math.

"No," the teacher began, "There are three types of congruency rules…." I couldn't bear to hear the long, monotonous lecture so I whispered to Naruto, who was trying to sleep with his head on the desk, "Oi, what was the assembly all about?"

His head shot up, startling me, "HUH?! WHAT?"

Everyone. Every single person in the class stared at us. Including the bald teacher, who had a furious look on his face.

"Mr. Uzuhara, Miss. Mitsubishi! If I hear another sound from your larynx, I'll have you suspended!" He screamed at us.

"Yessir! Sorry sir!" I replied quickly and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, sir! What she said!" He said, yawning and stretching as the teacher turned around to face the black board. I glared at Naruto in disbelief. Come on! At least you can apologize!

Half the students were sniggering at us. I felt someone quietly slide beside me.

"Nice going, loser." Sasuke snorted at us. "You missed the assembly, you know."

"Yeah," I grumbled, "I heard. What was it about?"

"I dunno." Naruto replied, "I was too busy thinking of ways to make Sakura-chan my girlfriend."

I sighed at this. _What a waste of life_, I thought and turned to Sasuke, "I hope you listened to Jii-chan, Duckbutt. Must've made some announcements."

"Yeah… About a Student Exchange Program. In some school called Kita High. Only two students can go. Results will be declared after Finals." He said, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, oblivious of the fact that I had just insulted him.

"Any word about the concerned authorities?"

"'Interested students may give their names to Iruka-sensei.'" He imitated Jii-chan's voice.

Yeesh. An exchange program?

"You going?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on Mother Earth.

"Du-uh! Anywhere away from-" the three of us turned back and saw Ami, Sakura and Ino staring dreamily at Sasuke. Le shudder.

"Look away, look away. Act as if you weren't watching them." Sasuke turned and busied himself by starting to write the notes.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto said, still looking at Sakura, "Sakura-chan's looking at me! I knew she liked me, I just knew it."

I snorted loudly as I looked at the blonde head, "Dumbass."

Le evil eye from Baldy.

I looked at the desk, not lifting my head again.

* * *

After three continuous, torturous periods came Lunch! Wohoo! I. LOVE. LUNCH. The only reason I love it because they give apple juice along with tacos/sandwiches or whatever food product they provide for lunch.

"~Apple juice. Apple juice. Apple, apple. Apple juice~!" I sang as I stood in line. "Apple, apple- Whoa! The hell is this?" I stared at the carton on my tray.

Milk.

MILK!

I looked at the server who happened to be Kiba, the most annoying boy in the whole school. Unfortunately, I happen to be in his 'Friends List'. I made a blunder two years ago, sitting next to him in a class. He never stopped bugging me.

"First day and detention?" I asked him.

"Naw, I'm just here 'coz I want to spend time serving morons instead of trying to make a move on Ino or, better yet, Ami." He said. You know what? I did not find that funny. Really. No sarcasm at all.

"Where's my apple juice?"

"Do you see it anywhere?" I shook my head when I found small cartons of white liquid with a picture of a pinkish nosed cow printed on it.

"So…move, buddy!"

That's…that's so crummy! I sniffed at him, "Yeah, now I see it. This is what you call friendship. You hurt me, Kiba Inuzuka! Can't even supply my juice. Hmph." I pouted and walked away to a table where Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura were sitting.

"Shift to the next seat, Naruto." I told him.

You see, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together. Hinata, on the other hand, was sitting next to Naruto with just one seat separating them. Get my point? Hinata, Naruto. Naruto, Hinata. Only god and I know that they look nice together.

"No!" the blue-eyed replied.

"Move."

"I said no."

"Pwease Nawuto!"

"O-okay." He shifted silently.

Hinata started going red and fidgeted with her fingers, looking here and there, "Uhh….umm…"

I sat beside Sasuke, ignoring the glares Sakura and Ino were giving me. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me, "How come…you want to sit next to me?"

"Because…" I looked at Naruto who was picking at his food and Hinata, who was still fidgeting, "Get it?"

He gave me a look which said '_What-are-you–talking-about_' to which I said , "Jeez, duckbutt. You're soooo stupid! How come you never notice stuff which are _meant_ to be noticed?" and looked at Sakura, who opened her mouth to insult me but I cut her off, saying "Don't butt in, Pinky!"

That did not stop her.

"How dare you talk about Sasuke like that!" She screamed at me , "You can't call him 'stupid' without any reason."

I mentally groaned and cursed myself for sitting next to Sasuke.

"Let her go, Sakura. She's a friend." Uh, hello? _Best friend_! "It's her habit to say unfinished sentences. We just have to wait for about 2 weeks for her to complete it. That's all." The raven haired smirked.

"Please." I said, "I can always beat the puberty out of you, duckbutt!"

"You think, Izzy?" His smirk widened.

Ino and Sakura laughed in their ear-splitting voices, "Oh my god! Izzy?! That is such a lame nickname. Really Sasuke-kun, of all insults…"

My face grew red. How dare they! Izzy is a perfectly normal name. I snapped at them, "Shut up, you bimbos! At least my hair's not pink, Sakura" I said her name in disgust, "And you should know that half the blonde population is dumb, Ino!" Okay, so, Izzy is an embarrassing name. I don't like being called by that nickname, but…I don't know…It shows how close I am to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Do you mean to say I'm dumb, Izzy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Ino was staring at me as if I had just sabotaged her hairstyle. Sakura was trembling with rage. They'll burst out any moment.

Ino had just opened her mouth when she smiled and said, "Hi, Shinji!" Ehh?

Sasuke and I turned around to look at the person she addressed.

He was vaguely familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He resembled Ino in a way. The new guy was dressed in a simple checked shirt and jeans. Then I remembered.

"Hey! You're the one who helped me in the market that day. When I was about to fall, right?"

His eyes trailed my face and I guess he recognized me, "Oh yeah. You were there with your…grandmother."

"Really?" Sasuke looked at me, "He's the one Amaya-san was talking about. Your savior?" Somehow, he looked annoyed by the fact that the Shinji guy was here.

"Sit, sit." Ino offered, patting on an empty chair beside her. The newbie accepted her offer by just smiling and sat down next to her.

"Shinji's my cousin. He's from Suna. You know, where that weirdo Gaara and his siblings are from. Shin's new here."

"Hi! I'm Izumi. Thanks for that day. I…uh…didn't get a chance to thank you….properly." I laughed nervously remembering my conversation with Baa-chan who said he was cute and make friends with him and stuff.

"Yeah…hehe…No problem." He too laughed nervously, "So, how's your grandmother?" Great going, Shin! You changed the topic.

"Good, good. She lives in Kirigakure. She was just visiting for a few days-"

"Heeey! I'm Sakura, Ino's friend. Really pleased to meet you." Pinky began. I guess she forgot that she was gonna glare me to death.

"I'm Naruto!" The blonde smiled.

"H-hi…My name's…Hi-Hinata. Nice t-to me-meet you." Hinata stammered.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. _Izumi's bestfriend_." Duckbutt had narrowed his eyes at him. Didn't he just tell the bimbos that I'm his _friend_? What is he up to now?

"I'm sure you are." Shinji shot back. I felt the atmosphere tense up. So much for Shin being a newbie.

"You know, break's about to end….Shin, what class do you have now?" I spoke up, looking at him. Sasuke made a hissing sound lower than a whisper.

"Umm…I guess its Art. And you?"

"Great! I and Sasuke also have Art. Let's go together." Sasuke looked at me, scowling. 'Why?' his face said.

Shin smiled at me, "Thanks, I'll go get my stuff." Before leaving he smiled a…different smile…and left.

"I guess we have to go too." Sakura said. "We have Math again. I just wish the bald guy croaks soon."

"Sakura! You're not supposed to say that. He may be old but he's still our teacher." I snapped at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She stood up, "C'mon Ino. Bye-bye, Sasuke-kun"

Naruto had finally finished his food and stood up, "I have English now, drop me off, Izzy." Oi! You're supposed to say please.

"Hinata will drop you off, won't you Hinata?" I grinned at her. She, I guess she nodded. Yeah, I…uh…think she nodded and stood up before stumbling and disappeared with Naruto.

"Now, the new guy's Shin, huh?" Sasuke growled as I stood up.

"C'mon! You made fun of me by calling me 'Izzy', ok?" I said as I threw the unfinished box of milk into a dustbin nearby.

"You barely know him!" He reasoned as we walked down to our lockers.

"Big deal! You're acting like you're jealous." What was my locker number again?

"I am not jealous! Please." 436? 408? 541?

"What's my locker number?" I mumbled.

"No. 488. But that's not what I'm talking about. You think I'm jealous? Me! You don't know me, do you?" We kept on walking and duckbutt went on ranting. "What I mean is, this Shun guy-"

"Shinji, Shin" I corrected him as I searched for my locker.

"Whatever. This 'Shin' dude mustn't take my place, got it." I spun around to face him, "Say what?"

"Nothing." He looked at the ceiling.

"' He mustn't take my place'?" I repeated, "You're really crazy, aren't you? You really think anyone can be a big pain in the rear end or a stuck up moron like you are?"

"Ye-what? Hey!" He crossed his hands, "Oh lookey! It's your Shun."

"Shin" I corrected him and turned , "Hey! You're quick. The bell hasn't even rung yet."

Shin chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, "Actually, it did. Two minutes ago."

"Eh? I didn't even find my locker yet." I looked at the numbers, "Where's 488? 488, 488."

"488? It's in the other hallway. Mine's 489. C'mon, I'll show ya!" Shin grabbed my wrist and walked back. I, on the other hand, grabbed Sasuke's blue collar and dragged him with me.

"Let go!" He struggled.

We reached the hallway. I looked around as I let go of Sasuke, "Whoa! I've never seen this part of the school before!"

Sasuke rubbed his neck and replied, "That's 'coz you've never seen our library, idiot."

"Whoa, whoa! We have a library?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Every school has a library. You skipped the tour, if you don't remember." He commented.

"Psh…I'd never do such a thing. I didn't skip the tour. I just went to the infirmary for a nap."

"Sure. Just go find your locker. Please." He pushed me forward and I started walking with Shin to our lockers.

"How do you know that guy?" Shin enquired with a surprised expression.

"I don't know. It was….eleven years ago. Our parents were very close. Like very, very. They practically grew up together," I had the top locker and Shin had the bottom one, "I had gone out for a walk with my dad to the local park. We found Fugaku-san, that's his dad, with Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother and Sasuke, himself. Both of us were two, Itachi was three. So was Saya, my sis." I opened my locker and pulled out my paint brushes. I didn't use the school ones as the hair was kinda shedding off. "We instantly became friends. Me and Sasuke. Itachi and Saya." I closed the door and turned to Shin who was listening carefully.

"Was he always this…?" He spoke up. I laughed at this.

"Yeah. Yeah, he is. At first, he was damn cocky. You haven't seen his real arrogance. Anyway, we're late! Let's get going."

We strode back to Sasuke and all of us walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't here yet. We took our seats. I was sitting right next to the window. Sasuke sat behind me and Shin infront.

The teacher, in her late twenties, came in with a bunch of sheets in her hand.

"Good morning, class"

"~Good morning, sensei~" We all sang in response.

"Alright," she started out by handing out the white sheets, "students, pick a partner and draw portraits of each other. Equipment and other such stuff can be picked up from the closet, although, I encourage you all to bring your your work in by the end of the period."

Partners? Guess I'll have to ask Sasuke.

Before I could turn back to face him, Shinji turned around and asked, "Yo! Be my partner?" I blinked at him, "Huh?"

"Me. You. Partners?" He clarified.

"Uh..um…s-sure." I smiled at him. He smiled back , picked up his stuff and adjusted his chair such that he faced me and vice-versa.

"Izumi, we're partners right?" I turned back at this.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm partnered with Shin." I looked at him, apologetically. He scowled and mumbled something about Shin successfully taking his place as my best friend. Sheesh.

"Oi! I said I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you?" I put it in an annoyed voice. Sasuke bent in and whispered in my ear, "Break your friendship with that moron!" I stuck out my tongue at him and turned back to look at Shin.

"Pissed much?" Shin asked looking at Sasuke who had wondered off to look for a partner.

"Yeaaah…I'm kinda his daily partner in Art." I shrugged.

"Oh, I apologize. You can team up with him, if you want. I can always find an another person." He started to get up. I pulled him down saying, "Hey, it's alright. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind for one day. Let's just say, I've partnered with you for a wee little change, 'kay?"

He gave me his different smile, "Let's start, shall we?"

"Yup!"

Both of us started sketching, often looking up to take a good look at each other and then getting back to drawing.

"Don't move that much, Izumi."

"Hey. Go back to the same pose you were in, Shinji!"

"Look up, Iz."

"Don't run your hand through your hair, please."

We continued sketching until Shin put down his pencil, "Done! Finally done." And showed me the picture.

"Wow! It looks just like me." I stared at it in awe. It was…perfect. But, instead of my short, choppy hair, he had drawn long hair going past my shoulders. "Why long hair?"

He smirked, "I figured it'll look good on you. C'mon show me yours." He made an attempt to grab my sheet but I snatched it away before he could touch it.

"No! No, no, no, no. I don't want anyone to see it." I tried to hide it.

"Aww, it can't be that bad. Give it to me." He took it from my hands and glanced at it. His eyebrows went up. Like, waaay up. And then, suddenly, he started laughing. "Oh my god! This is great. It looks like a baboon with ear rings."

"You do know that it is you, right?" I replied sheepishly.

He nodded, "Yep. That's why I liked it. Hehehe. Oh man! This is better than Mona Lisa!"

I took the sheet back, "Jokes over dude. Baboon or not, I still made it." I looked at my masterpiece, "It's not that bad." I observed again and changed my opinion, "You're right. It sucks."

"Okay, class. Time's up. Hand in the sheets." The teacher announced clapping her hands together, "Izumi, who's picture did you destroy today?"

"Shinji Yamanaka's, sensei." I stood up, saluting her with two fingers. The class laughed.

"I do hope there will be one day when you take Art seriously." The teacher said and started taking the sheets. Soon enough, the bell rang and all of us filed out. I started searching for Sasuke and found him walking towards the History classroom.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wait up." I called after him. He didn't stop walking. I ran to him and grabbed him by his shoulder, "Hey. I said wait up."

He shook my shoulder off, "Don't talk to me." And continued walking.

"What? What did I do now?" I blocked his way by standing in front of him.

"Go to that Shun guy, why don't you?" He snapped at me.

"Shin," I corrected, again, "Sasuke. Look at me. What's wrong."

"God! Stay with that crazy fangirl's cousin, okay?" And he walked off.

"Jerk." I hissed.

"Yo Izzy!" I turned around to find Naruto waving at me and walked towards him, "We have History together. C'mon, let's go."

"Okay." I said in a whiney tone.

"Lemme guess. Sasuke's pissed off at you." Blondie smiled at me.

"Yeah. Think he's jealous 'coz I had teamed up with Shin in Art for sketching. He thinks that Shinji will take his place as my best friend. How dumb is that?" We started walking the path duckbutt took. Naruto looked as if he was thinking about something and then he jumped up.

"I have a brilliant idea!" He snapped his fingers.

"I don't think the idea you have is a good idea." I told him.

"It. Is. Fantastic." He said in an 'I'm-The-Best' tone.

"Okay then. Let's give it a shot. What is it?" I stopped and looked at him.

"First," He had a thoughtful look on his face, "we need to go to Iruka-sensei."

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Me : I hope you liked this one. Suggestions, like I said before (I don't know if I said, but still), are always welcome!**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
